Unmasked Destiny
by Gangsta Lovin
Summary: Sakura is discovering things about her that she didn't think posible. She keeps making things happen and things are really getting weird. No one is as they seem. What will her true destiny be? R&R pls!
1. Dreaming of You

A/N: Just to let you know, this is not one of those, Sakura-is-a-princess-who-hates-princes-but-meets-Prince-Syaoran-and-falls-in-love. I hate cliches! This does have Sakura as a princess, and Syaoran as a prince, well, sort of, but it is in no way some romance novel. Don't get me wrong, it has fluff! But it's not strickly girl-meets-guy-girl-loves-guy. There's mystery involved! Trust me! Everyone who read the draft said it was really good! 

**_Unmasked Destiny_**

Sakura sighed and plopped down on her canopy bed. For the past hour, she had to entertain Prince Kendo from the Mikari Kingdom. Being a princess is so dull! 

There was a knock at her door. 

"Come in!" she called out. In walked her Mistress of Robes and closest friend, Lady Tomoyo of Ishiokoa. "Tomoyo! Why didn't you inform me you were coming? I would have had a maid prepare tea!" 

Tomoyo smiled, and Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. Lady Tomoyo was beautiful and - in Sakura's opinion - the total opposite of herself. Lady Tomoyo had long raven hair that enhanced her pale skin. Her large amethyst eyes sparkled with laughter. All in all, she had a surreal appearance to her. 

"There's no need for tea," replied Tomoyo. "I simply wanted to know if I was going to have to start sewing a wedding dress." Tomoyo smiled inwardly. She already knew what Sakura's reaction was going to be. 

"Married to Prince Kendo?!" shouted Sakura angrily. "Have you gone mad? I can't stand being with him for an hour, nevermind an entire lifetime!" 

Tomoyo chuckled, "I had a feeling you were going to say that." She sat next to her princess on the bed. 

"You are so lucky!" cried Sakura. "You got to marry for love! I'm so jealous! You have your handsome husband, and I have no one!" 

"You'll find him soon enough, and when you do, I'm sure not even being a princess will stop you from marrying him!" said Tomoyo confidently. 

"Maybe," sighed Sakura. "You know, sometimes I dream about the perfect man. I can see that he is strong, has unruly brown hair, and the most intense amber eyes. He looks too perfect to be real." 

Tomoyo had to hold in her laugh, though not for the reason you'd expect. "I'm sure you'll meet him one day. You never know, it could've been a premonition." 

Sakura laughed, "Don't be silly Tomoyo-chan! That stuff isn't real! Besides, why would the Gods give me such gifts?" 

Tomoyo shrugged. "You never know." She looked outside; the sun had just set. "I should probably return home to my 'handsome husband'." 

Sakura nodded, and showed Lady Tomoyo to the door. They hugged briefly. "Good-bye Tomoyo," said Sakura. 

"'Till tommorow!" called Tomoyo as she walked away. 

Princess Sakura changed out of her gown and into her night clothes, then promptly cuddled into bed. She fell asleep dreaming of her mystery man. 

* * *

In a dimly lit room, a man watched Sakura fall asleep with the aide of a crystal ball. He didn't turn his gaze away when a woman entered. 

"Does she suspect anything?" asked the man. 

"It appears not, though I have learned she has been having dreams of him," responded the woman, putting her head on the man's shoulder. 

"How interesting," he said. "So, we are absolutely positive she's the One?" 

"I believe so, yes." 

"Good!" smiled the man. "Remember not to mention this to any of the others." 

"Of course not!" gasped the woman. "But enough of this, it's time for bed." 

"You are right, my sweet," he laughed as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. 

* * *

Sakura awoke smilling. She didn't know why, she was just happy. The young princess kicked off her covers and sprung out of bed. She got dressed, put her long hair in a french braid and proceeded to head to the dinning hall. 

As she entered, she noticed her father was already sitting at the head of the table. 

"Good morning Sakura," said King Fujitaka. "I trust you slept well?" 

"Quite well father," smiled Sakura, "thank you for asking." 

"I've been meaning to ask, how was your time with Prince Kendo?" inquired Fujitaka innocently. 

Sakura groaned, "Don't even go there father! There's no way I'll ever get involved with that concieted man! For the whole hour, he tried to impress me by telling me how great he was, and informing me of all his feats! Besides, I've already told you! I want to marry for love, like Lady Tomoyo!" 

"I'm beginning to think she's having a bad influence on you," sighed Fujitaka. "If you would at least give Prince Kendo a chance, I'm sure you'd grow to like him, maybe even love him. The Mikaries are powerful allies, and your union with the kingdom could ensure protection." 

Now Sakura felt terrible. She had to chose between her heart and her kingdom. "I will have to think about it, " she said at last. The princess stood up and walked out, not realizing that she hadn't eaten anything. 

King Fujitaka sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had to think of his kingdom... and his daughter's future. He placed his head in his hands. He knew he would have to make her marry Kendo. 

By now, Fujitaka had a migraine. He told a servant where he would be, and headed to his study. When he arrived, he gently laid down on the couch and fell asleep. 

_~Dream~_

Fujitaka found himself in a meadow. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There were rolling hills are far as the eye could see, covered in hundreds of colourful flowers. The light blue sky didn't have a single cloud, and birds seemed to be chirping praise. 

The King's eye settled on a nearby hill. A woman was sitting at the base of a Cherry Blossom tree. Dark hair curled around a smooth, pale face. Emerald eyes twinkled with mirth as soft pink lips formed into a smile. It took Fujitaka a few moments to realize who the woman was. 

"Nadeshiko?" he asked, not trusting his eyes. "Can it really be you? Are you really here?" 

The woman laughed, "Yes, my love, it is I." 

Fujitaka was at a loss for words. When his daughter had been three, his wife had suddenly disappeared. Everyone had presumed she had been kidnapped, and they would recieve a not for ransom. It never came. After a while, they concluded she was probably dead, as she loved her husband too much to betray him. "What happened to you, Nadeshiko?" he asked. 

Sorrow appeared in Nadeshiko's eyes. As much as she longed to, she couldn't tell him her secret. Besides, there were more pressing matters right now. "Your question will soon be answered, but I have something very important to talk to you about... namely, our daughter." 

"What about Sakura?" asked a confused Fujitaka. 

Nadeshiko's face became serious. "She can't marry Prince Kendo. It is not what Fate has planned for her. Her destiny is so much more than producing heirs. It is a destiny that will change everything! Prince Kendo will make a good husband, but the man whom Fate decreed Sakura's soulmate will love her and protect her infinitely more! Please my love! If not for Sakura, then for me!" 

Fujitaka gaped at her. How could his sweet, care-free wife be talking of such things? He looked into her large jade eyes. They were pleading with him; pleading with him to make the right choice. He sighed, something, he realized, he had been doing alot of lately. "Alright Nadeshiko, I trust you. Sakura will not marry Prince Kendo fo Mikari. Even though I'm not pleased about this, I trust your judgement." 

Nadeshiko's face brightened. She jumped up and tackled him with a hug. They both fell over laughing, like they had when they were newly weds. The beautiful woman's lips pressed on to the King's . After a brief, but passionate kiss, they seperated and Nadeshiko got up. She listened to a voice only she could hear. 

"It is time for you to leave," she said, avoiding his gaze as tears spilled down her face. 

"I do not want to leave, but I know I must." Fujitaka stood up and took his wife into his arms. He tilted her face towards him. Unfallen tears glistened her eyes. "Will I see you again?" 

She smiled, "Yes my love, we will see each other again. My the Glory of the Gods be with you..." Nadeshiko and the meadow blurred and faded into darkness. 

_~End Dream~_

When Fujitaka awoke, an hour had passed. Remembering all that he had lost, tears fell from his eyes. 

There was a knock at the door. Fujitaka quickly dried his tears and sat down behind his desk. "Enter!" Sakura walked into the room. She had made her decision and was coming to inform her father. "Sakura, I have something to talk to you about." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. 

"As have I, but you may go first," she replied, sitting in one of the carpet chairs. 

Fujitaka smiled and arched an eyebrow, "If I went before a lady, what kind of gentleman would I be? You go first, I insist." 

Sakura became nervous. "I-I've decided that I... I will not marry Prince Kendo and you cannot change my mind!" She waited for her father to get angryk, but he did something unexpected. 

He smiled. "I can't say I'm surprised. You are, after all, your mother's daughter. As for Prince Kendo, you do not have to marry him." 

Sakura was so happy, she felt like she was going to burst. "Oh father! Thank you so much!" she said as she ran around the desk to hug her father. She thought a second before asking, "What changed your mind?" 

"Your mother. She was in my dreams. She told me not to make you marry the prince," the King responded. "Now, if you don't mind, I have alot of letters to write. Perhaps you should take a stroll in the gardens to clear your head." 

"Alright," Sakura agreed and walked out of the room. As she was walking through the halls, she whispered, "Thank you mother." She felt that wherever her mother was, she had heard and was smiling. 

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Oh, The Joys of Love!

A/N: Hey people! Here's the next chapter of Unmasked Destiny, posted because my FRIEND wouldn't stop bugging me about it! Here's a hint: Never let your romance-crazed friends read your romance story. Sheeeesh. Thanks to: 

**Kaminari:** About Syaoran, read the first line. Thank you so much for the compiment! ^^ I don't think you have to worry about me finishing this fic, my FRIEND wouldn't allow it. She'd make my life a living hell. 

**Crystalline:** Thanks for the advice. I know I haven't described Sakura yet, but I will. This is going to come up in later chapters, with a unique description. 

**Card Captor Lillith:** Wow! Favourite author?! Thanks! 

**_Unmasked Destiny_**

"Mother, surely you are not serious!" cried a pale looking Syaoran. 

Indeed I am! You need a wife, and Meiling, Goddess of luck, is perfect," responded Yelan. 

Syaoran swallowed hard. He was normally an impassive person, not caring for anything. I mean the God of War go frolicking in the flowers like a rabbit in heat? I hope not! Especially with parents like his: Yelan, the Goddess of night, and Xiao-Jie, God of the day. The royalty among the Gods. 

Though, just because he had never been in love, didn't mean he had never been with a woman. He had a new mistress almost every night, but it did not stop the longing in his heart. 

"I suppose... if it is your and father's wish, then I will marry Meiling," said Syaoran at last. It's not like he had a good reason no th marry her. To argue would just delay the inevitable. 

Yelan smiled at her son. "It really is for the best." 

Syaoran nodded curtly and rose to leave. He stopped in the door-frame. "When is the wedding?" 

"In a month." 

Another nod, and he walked out. 

* * *

"WHAT?" cried the man in the shadowed room. He had just finished watching the conversation between Yelan and her son. 

"Terrible isn't it?" aske the voice of a woman. It was not the same woman as before. The one was older and her eyes held much wisdom, but also mirth. 

"That's the biggest understatement of the millenia!" 

The woman smiled, "Don't worry. It'll all turn out alright." 

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! How can you be so calm?! With the...! And the...! Don't forget the...!" the man spluttered. 

A laugh was head. It was the woman from before. "Wow Nadie! You got to teach me how to do that!" The first woman, Nadie, chuckled and the man glared. 

"It will all be fine, I just know it!" whispered Nadie. 

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he walked into the portal room. He needed to get away, to get out of the stupid world above the clouds and visit the mortal realm. It wasn't just for pleasure, it was also to stop him from causing more wars than the three he had started that morning. 

_Might as well go now,_ he thought. _I don't want to cause anymore wars with my depression. Besides, I won't have a chance later on, what with the wedding..._

His insides tightened. The thought of marriage to Meiling disgusted him. She was too clingy, annoying and over -protective. 

The War God sighed and jumped through the portal. 

* * *

Sakura sat in an old oak tree, casually reading a book of faerie tales. There was a calming silence in the garden; a silence that was soon disturbed by the sound of footsteps. 

Had Sakura not been in the workd of pixies and witches, she may have noticed the footsteps stopping under the oak tree... 

But the fact remained: she did not. 

"Good day Sakura!" a cheery voice called up. 

"Hoe!" 

Sakura, startled by Lady Tomoyo's unexpected call, had fallen off her branch and had landed in a bush. 

"Sorry Sakura-hime," Tomoyo appologized sheepishly, holding out a hand to the distressed princess. Sakura gratefully accepted. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" cried Sakura. 

"I didn't, you weren't paying attention." 

Well, next time warn me," said the princess. 

"Tomoyo put her hands on her hips. "How exactly am I supposed to-" 

"Shhhh!" There were voices. Loud voices. Two people seemed to be having an argument. "Follow me," whispered Sakura, following the voices. 

They came to a clearing in the wood. There was Yoko, a scullery maidand Chang, a stable boy. They were both standing opposite to each other. Yoko was crying and Chang's eyes held pain. 

"I'm sorry Yoko, but I have to do this! I can't be a stable boy forever! I want to see the world, and find my place," Chang cried. 

"But I might never see you again!" sobbed Yoko. 

"Maybe, but you'll always have a place in my heart." 

"Oh Chang!" cried Yoko, rushing forward. 

"No Yoko. It is best if we do not. I wouldn't be able to leave." Yoko nodded. "Good-bye Yoko, my love." Chang turned around and started to march away, head down. 

"No!" whispered Sakura. "Kiss her! Turn around, run to her and kiss her!" 

Chang suddenly stopped. His gaze moved upward until he was looking straight forward. He slowly turned around, and looked at Yoko crying. Forgetting all previous comments, he sprinted towards her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

Sakura was shocked. It was completely unbelievable. That was exactly how she had imagined it! From the motions, to the look of sheer happiness in Yoko's eyes. 

"I think we should go," whispered Tomoyo, "they look like they want to be alone." 

Sakura could only nod dumbly. 

As the two made their wy back to the palace, Tomoyo noticed Sakura's pale face. "What ales you?" 

Emerald eyes met amethyst ones. The young princess' eyes held confusion, disbelief and fear. "Back in the clearing, right before Chang kissed Yoko, I pictured it happening. And when it did, I felt, I don't know, at peace." 

Tomoyo thought for a second. "Maybe you should pray to Eriol-sama, the God of wisdom. He could give you answers." 

"The face of the princess lit up. "That's a great idea! Thank you Tomoyo!" 

"Don't mention it!" 

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura made an offering of cherry blossoms to Eriol-sama in his temple. "Oh powerful Eriol-sama, I pray to for assistance! I wish to know what happened this afternoon!" 

_Your true self began to immerge._

Sakura gasped and looked around. She could've sworn that there had been a voice. Could it have been in her head? Was it Eriol-sama? 

_Yes, it is I. Do not be afraid. To the events that occured: your power began to shine through. Take heed; this power affects all life on the mortal plain. Go now and think about all that I have told you._

Dumbstruck couldn't even begin to express Sakura's feelings. She heard stories about people gifted by the Gods, but never thought it would happen to her. 

Obeying Eriol-sama's wishes, she slowly made her way back to the gardens. She had to cross them in order to get back to her chambers. 

_What did he mean by 'my powers'?_ wondered Sakura. _What powers could I have?_

As the princess arrived at the entrance to the palace, she saw that the two guards who were on duty were bickering... over which was better: tea or coffee. 

"Why don't they just kiss and make-up?" sighed Sakura. 

And they did. Sakura watched in horror as the two men kissed and appologized. Without thinking twice, Sakura ran past the guards and straight to her room. 

_Did I do that?_ Sakura wondered frantically. _Are these the powers Eriol-sama told me about? The power to control people?_ She needed a bath. A long one. Not to get clean, but to relax. 

Sakura walked into the bathing room. She peeled off all her clothes and stepped into the tub. 

The tub was more of a pool. It went deep into the ground, though head seats on the sides near the surface. When Sakura stood on the bottom, the water came to her shoulders. The water poured in by a fountain that was never turned off. 

_Why would the Gods grant me such gifts? Why am I so special?_ These thoughts and more drifted through the young prncess' mind. 

* * *

Syaoran sat in a bar drinking ail. AS much as he hated to admit it, he was depressed. The last thing he wanted to do is marry Meiling. 

"Did you hear?" asked the bartender to a man who had just sat in front of him. 

"Hear what?" asked the man. 

"Apparently the Mickell Kingdom declared war on the Shijoushi Kingdom. It's the fourth war this week. Xiao Lang-sama must be in a bad mood." 

"You have no idea," muttered Syaoran, taking another swig of his drink. He deprately wanted something to make him feel better. Then it hit him. _Sakura trees_. "Hey bartender!" 

"You want another one?" asked the bartender. 

"No, could you tell me where to find a Sakura tree?" wondered Syaoran. 

The man looked shocked. "The only Sakura trees are in the Palace gardens." 

"Thanks." Syaoran left his money and started to walked down the road towards the Palace. 

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but was unable to drift into dreamland. _I need to get some fresh air,_ she thought. 

She got up out of bed and walked to the door. The girl didn't bother to put a robe over her silk nightie, for she knew it wouldn't be cold. She crept down the hall and walked silently towards the gardens.

* * *

A/N:Ohhhh! What's going to happen? Stay tunned for the next chapter! Please review and give me your comments. 


	3. To Attack a Blossom

A'N: I would just like to say: The Card Captor Sakura dub sucks!!!! Thanks to D0rKaLiCi0usVieT, Winged Guardian and Card Captor Lillith for reviewing! 

**_Unmasked Destiny_**

_The gardens are peaceful at night,_ thought Sakura. She sighed. _What is this power of mine and why do I have it? Why should I, of all mortals, be chosen for this? Surely there must be someone more deserving than I!_

Throughout the garden, sounds of the night could be heard. The sky, a big velvet cloth, was stiched with diamonds. 

Completely perplexed at her situation, Sakura sat underneath a Sakura tree, letting the night wash over her senses. A crisp breeze made her fine silk nightgown flutter, and her hair blow into her face. Yes, the pricess sat there relishing in the serenity of night, totally unaware that someone with just as big a problem was approaching. 

* * *

Walking down the road to the palace, Syaoran couldn't help but feel that something was going to change his life.He didn't know exactly what it was, but it was knawing away at his insides. 

_It must be the marriage to Meiling,_ he reasoned. _What else could cause such emotions?_

Sighing, Syaoran hurried forwards, wanting to bask in the glory of the Cherry Trees. Sure, they had that type of tree on the Mystic Cloud, Realm of the Gods, but it wasn't the same. Trees there were perfect. Every blossom was perfectly equal to all the others. Trees like that made him uneasy. Yes, the God of war much prefered trees with faults. It told him that people, like the trees, could have faults, but could still be beautiful. 

Perhaps that's why he didn't feel any emotions towards the Goddesses on the Mystic Cloud: they were too perfect. They were all graceful and soft-spoken, except for maybe Meiling, but she was only loud when it was just the two of them. 

But even if he did want a less-than-perfect mortal woman, that would be completely against the rules. Sure, he could bed them all he wanted, but he could never _love_ one of them. If the Fates found out (which they would because they know everything), he would be forced to return to the Mystic Cloud or the subject of his affections would be killed before his very eyes. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Syaoran realized that he had arrived at the Palace gardens' gates. _Times sure flies when your mind wanders,_ he thought, chuckling. 

"Who goes there?" demanded a guard. The Palace soldier walked up to Syaoran. "What is your business here?" 

"I have simply come to look at the Sakura trees. They are open to the public, are they not?" asked Syaoran, unfazed by the sword in the guard's grip. 

"They are," the guard said suspiciously, "though I have to search you to assure that you have nothing potentially threatening." 

"Search all you like," said Syaoran, lifting his arms. He coul've taken down the guard in less than ten seconds, but he didn't want to cause trouble. He just wanted peace and quiet. 

To mortals, Xiao-Lang and peace didn't belong in the same sentence, but in truth, it happened more than you can imagine. He didn't like loud and exciting all the time, Meiling was proof of that, as were his sisters. Shiefa, the Goddess of autumn, Feimei, Goddess of summer, Fanran, Goddess of winter, and Fuutie, Goddess of spring. His sisters, and boy, were they hyper-active. 

He much prefered training alone, preferably at night. Night always seemed to calm him, as did his mother. Perhaps it was because they were almost one and the same. 

The guard completed his search, having found nothing even remotely dangerous. "You may proceed," the guard declared. "Sorry for the hold up. Can't be too careful at night." 

Syaoran nodded and continued into the garden. The second he entered, the sweet aroma of flowers over-came his senses. 

The gardens were surrounded by three sides of the palace, though they continued sometime after the wall had ended. [1] The front of the garden was filled with every type of flower imaginable. The back of it was covered in a lush wood. Cobblestone paths wove intricately throughout the whole of the garden. In the very centre of this utopia, there was a circle of Sakura trees, with the largest, and most majestic in the middle. 

That's were he was headed. 

Knowing where to go, he followed the paths to the Sakura tree circle. _The perfect place for some much needed relaxation,_ he thought. Syaoran continued walking to the centre of the circle, to sit juner the most beautiful of them all. 

Approaching the tree, he sat down silently. He sat there, how long, he didn't know. Syaoran's thoughts were interupted by the sound of movement on the other side of the tree trunk. 

Thinking it was some God, come to lecture him, he stood up and yelled, "Who dares disturb my peace!" 

A gasp came from the other side. Walking around to the other side, Syaoran grabbed the object of his anger and pinned it against the tree trunk. 

"Please! Stop!" came the strangled cry. 

Upon closer inspection, Syaoran realized it was a woman; a woman he had never seen before. He promptly let her fall to the ground. 

After catching her breath, Sakura glared up at the man. She couldn't really see his features, but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. "Who, in the name of the Gods, do you think you are?! I was just sitting here, minding my own business, and you walk up and pin me to the tree! Is this your idea of fun?! Attacking women during the night?! I could have you executed for that!" fumed Sakura. 

Though Syaoran's expression was impassive, inside he was shocked. Never had anyone spoken to him in such a manner, and it intrigued him. _Why does she stand up to me if she knows I can easily over-power her?_ he wondered. 

"I beg your pardon," said Syaoran. "I thought you were someone else, someone else, someone I did not wish to converse with." 

"Well, you could've at least checked before you attacked," snapped Sakura. She stood up and brushed herself off. 

The war God's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me, but what is a young woman of obviously noble blood doing out at such an hour?" 

"Pondering life's greatest mysteries," quipped Sakura, brushing passed him and heading towards the nearest entrance to the palace. 

"They're not a mysterious as mortals like to think," muttered Syaoran. 

Sakura spun around, "Pray tell, what did you say?" 

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," informed Syaoran, turning his gaze to the woman. His breath caught as he looked at the woman who seemed spot-lighted by the moon beams. 

Emerald eyes seemed to glow, right now with frusteration. Soft pink, pouty lips formed a thin line. Pale skin was formed into a frown, though moonlight reflected, making it look surreal. Auburn hair, that was mid-back in length, was billowing softly in the breeze. The silk nightdress did little to conceal her figure: firm breast and wide hips. 

Sakura eyed the man suspiciously. There was something strange about him - apprart from the fact that he approached without her hearing and then attacked her. No, it was something else, something that couldn't be described in words. 

"Come into the light," she ordered, still eyeing him. 

Sighing, Syaoran considered his options. One: walk away and have the whole kingdom looking for an attacker, whose description could be got from the guard, or two: do as teh woman commands and let her see him. The latter seemed much more logical. He slowly strode forward into the moonlight. 

A gasp was heard from the petite princess. Those eyes, those piercing amber eyes boring into her very soul. She had seen those eyes before. She could not tell you where or when, but the feeling of recongnition was strong. She was sure they must be aqquainted. 

"Do I-" 

"Your Highness! What are you doing out at such an hour?" cried an approaching guard. 

"I was merely getting some fresh air, when I encountered this man," Sakura replied. 

The guard looked at her strangely. "Beg your pardon princess, but what man?" 

Turning around Sakura saw that the spot where the man had stood was empty. He had vanished! 

Sakura faced the guard again and shook her head. "I must be imagining things, but I could have sworn..." She sighed. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me back to the palace?" 

"Of course your majesty." The guard held out his arm to her. Sakura looked back at the empty spot before accepting it. 

* * *

"Well that went well," said the first woman sarcastically. "He attacks her then he disappears!" 

"Everything will be alright," said Nadie calmly. 

The man sighed. Things were not going according to plan. All he could do is trust Nadie's judgement. After all, she knew more about this subject than he did, and that was saying alot. "This has to work, or all is for nothing," he whispered. 

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I wish you well in surviving the week. 


End file.
